Pequeño monstruo
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Por unos instantes, el tiempo regresa y el moreno puede ver a una Sakura mucho más joven en un vestido demasiado grande para ella. Se ve tan vulnerable que puede alzarla y darle vueltas por los aires con tal de hacerla reír. Su monstruo, su pequeño monstruo [no incest].


Un poco del lazo fraternal de Sakura y Touya, porque me encanta la relación de ambos en el anime. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Pequeño monstruo.**

A veces, la vida puede pasar increíblemente rápido. A veces.

- ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Su mano en el pomo de la puerta, parpadea un par de ocasiones para terminar de aterrizar en algo que llaman realidad pero que a él se le asemeja más como un sueño, un frío y mal gastado sueño.

- Tú siempre tan amable, monstruo.- Dice, dibujando una sonrisa irónica y avanzando los últimos pasos que le separan del cuarto. Ella saca la lengua y se voltea a admirar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está a mitad del cuarto.

Su cabello está mucho más largo que cuando era niña y se encuentra recogido en un elegante moño, sujetado por listones blancos que caen estratégicamente junto a algunos mechones. Tomoyo siempre hace un excelente trabajo en ese aspecto. Su figura, envuelta en tela, suave y fina, blanca como la nieve; remarcando las curvas de mujer en un vestido sin tirantes, lleno de bordados y encajes.

- ¡Hay Sakura, te ves hermosa!- La voz llena de emoción y timbres altos de su mejor amiga, vestido rojo, cámara en mano, suena molesta a los oídos del mayor. El traje le queda justo y está seguro que el tono oscuro no combina para nada con su piel, la corbata roja lo está matando.

- ¿De verdad, Tomoyo?- Pregunta ella, con ese brillo especial en la mirada, mientras se mueve hacia ambos lados para tratar de apreciar su reflejo por todos los ángulos posibles. Hay algo en ese tono dubitativo que le llega al fondo a Touya, imaginándose la cara de felicidad que pondría su madre en esos momentos, porque, siendo sinceros, el vestido le queda de maravilla.

- ¡Pero, claro!- La pelinegra amplia su sonrisa y reacomoda los pliegues inferiores del vestido, antes de pasarle las zapatillas que están junto a la silla.- ¡Tú siempre te ves hermosa, querida Sakura!

Qué el vestido lo haya diseñado la ahora artista no sorprende al hombre que observa la escena; como tampoco le sorprende que el lugar esté abarrotado de invitados, todo mundo parece adorar al monstruo. Incluso él.

- Tienes un gran don, Tomoyo.- Dice, pero la voz, seca y lejana, no es la suya; la ha pedido prestada a alguien más.- Hasta eres capaz de hacer que el monstruo se vea decente.- Un amago de sonrisa se dibuja por sus labios, pero siempre ha sido un terrible actor, sobretodo en situaciones como esa.

- ¡Touya!- Ahí está, ese mohín de como cuando tenía apenas once años. Las facciones son las mismas, simplemente remarcadas por los años. Se ve hermosa, sólo eso.

- Touya, creí que le habías dicho a Yukito que te comportarías.- Se queja Tomoyo, bajando ligeramente la cámara, preocupada de que el hermano de su amiga arruine el maquillaje (en tonos pasteles, porque no necesita mucho más) que tanto trabajo le ha costado elaborar. Digno de una princesa.

El moreno desvía un par de segundos la mirada hacia su hermana, antes de terminar encogiéndose de hombros frente al aparato.- Sólo soy honesto, Tomoyo. No hay nada de malo en eso.- Tomoyo se ríe, porque la situación amerita ser aliviana de cualquier manera posible.

Sakura, su Sakura, se casa. Con el inepto, que se la arrebata ese día; no, que se la ha arrebato lentamente, desde hace mucho. En poco más de una hora, ella estará caminando del brazo de su padre hacia su nueva vida y él no puede más que sentirse celoso, atrapado y olvidado. Porque el pequeño monstruo seguirá en si vida pero ya no será lo mismo, porque ya no podrá cuidarla como lo hacía, desde las sombras; porque ya hay alguien más que la cuide con la misma devoción que él. No más, nunca más; no quiere pensarlo porque no cree que sea posible que alguien la quiera como lo hace él: con toda el alma.

Sabe que está siendo injusto y que el insecto ese se ha ganado el cariño de su hermana menor, que ha sido honorable y ha sabido entrar, poco a poco, en su mundo. Pero precisamente por eso le duele tanto dejarla ir, y verla irse en sus brazos. Porque si alguien puede hacerla feliz es ese que se la lleva al altar. Touya se siente tan tonto, porque cuando piensa que le arrebatan lo más valioso de su vida, y que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, cree que es capaz de romper la pared con sus propios puños pero no puede más que tratar de no llorar. Se la arrebatan, ya lo han hecho.

- ¿Touya?- Los ojos de preocupación de su hermana se reflejan en su propia mirada, sin que lo sepa.- ¿Tú... tú crees que me veo bien?

Por unos instantes, el tiempo regresa y el moreno puede ver a una Sakura mucho más joven en un vestido demasiado grande para ella. El cabello corto, los ojos verdes inocentes y la tela arrastrándose por el piso, porque le falta mucho para llenar lo que se ofrece ante ella. Justo como cuando eran sólo ellos dos y nada podía interponerse en su camino; cuando podía tomarla de la mano y enseñarla las maravillas que se exponían ante sus ojos. Se ve tan vulnerable que puede alzarla y darle vueltas por los aires con tal de hacerla reír. Su monstruo, su pequeño monstruo.

Quiere replicar algo sarcástico e hiriente, para demostrarle que no le importa que se vaya y lo deje. Decirle que es libre, que se vaya. Pero los ojos, grandes y verdes, y acuosos, lo miran expectante, pidiendo su consentimiento. Pidiéndole que le diga que todo estará bien y que siempre estará ahí para ella, sin importar qué; y lo hará, claro que lo hará. Pero hoy, hoy tiene cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

Cosas como asegurarse de que el enano jamás intente romperle el corazón porque sino él, gustoso, se encargará de romper otras cosas. Lenta, muy lentamente. Aún así, sabe que ese no será el caso, que no está equivocado y que es lo que ella necesita para ser feliz. Completamente feliz.

- No, no te ves bien, monstruo.- Dice, siendo sincero por primera vez en todo el día.

Se acerca unos pasos más, colocando su mano sobre el hombro desnudo y acercándola hacia sí. Se traga su orgullo y le da un abrazo, cálido y fraternal. Sakura abre los ojos, sorprendida por el gesto, antes de regresarlo con toda naturalidad. Luego, las palabras de él se abren paso hasta sus oídos.

- Te ves hermosa.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Y si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos =)


End file.
